


Sanity

by AutisticWriter



Series: Tumblr Prompt Fills [488]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Ableist Language, Bickering, Canonical Character Death, Confusion, During Canon, Fear, Friendship, Gen, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko Swears, Post chapter 1, Prompt Fic, Swearing, Triple Drabble, Trust Issues, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 14:51:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16286630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: After the first trial, everyone worries about their own sanity and the possibility of another murder.[Prompt 7: “Insanity is a parasite; once one of us has it, it spreads.”]





	Sanity

Shit, what is going on?

Byakuya is dead, murdered by Teruteru.

Teruteru is dead, executed by Monokuma.

And Nagito… he’s tied up in the hotel’s old building in case he tries to kill someone again.

Hajime doesn’t know what to do. Should he cry? Should he punch Nagito? Should he fucking kill Monokuma for everything he has put them through? He just doesn’t know.

Right now, he’s stood in the restaurant after a restless night’s sleep, and the others all seem to be in the same state as him.

“I feel like I’m losing my fucking mind!” Fuyuhiko growls.

“You’re not the only one,” Kazuichi says, looking like he’s going to cry. “What if one of us goes fucking psycho again?”

“Well it won’t be the person you have tied up,” Chiaki says, clearly not impressed that Kazuichi and Nekomaru has tied up their classmate (and as much as he hates Nagito right now, Hajime kind of agrees).

Kazuichi is about to argue back, but Peko cuts him off.

Placing a surprisingly supportive hand on Fuyuhiko’s shoulder, Peko stares at them all with that piercing gaze of hers and says, “It does seem likely that someone will go off of the rails and cause another murder. After all insanity is a parasite; once one of us has it, it spreads.”

Hajime stares at her. To be honest, she’s right. This awful fear and confusion has spread through the group like a virus, and now two of them are dead, one is restrained and everyone is paranoid.

Fuyuhiko nods, stepping forwards to remove Peko’s hand from his shoulder. “You’re right.”

“But… what can we do about it?” Kazuichi whines, near tears.

“We have to learn to trust each other,” Chiaki says.

And she’s right; but it’s hard when he’s so terrified.


End file.
